Ten Times
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: A recent fill for the kinkmeme. "Ten people who Lithuania has topped".


A more recent fill for the kinkmeme. "Ten People Lithuania has Topped". This was a lot of fun, and some of it slightly crack, but surprisingly not much.

l

l

Russia

The question with this one was: which time? The tug o' war between them had been going on ever since they were very young nations, and it wasn't anywhere near over. Perhaps the answer lies with the first? When they were both young and ambitious, and Lithuania just happened to have more strength and courage at the time; and Russia had been fresh from under the yoke of the Mongols, relentless in his advances to regain his homeland. It wouldn't be the last sordid meeting they had on a battlefield, clothing barely removed enough to even join properly. There was no trust broken between them, because they both knew that it would come full circle in the end.

* * *

Poland

Ah, his closest neighbor. Catty and more ambitious than even the brunette at times, this one was all too easy. The day that childish curiosity had become something much more and they had both grown up in a way. Warm earth and itching grass beneath them, with nothing but the open sky above them as cool wind chilled their sweat-damp skin. Those clouded green eyes mirroring his own as those pink lips stayed parted for heavy breath which mingled. No matter how long it had been, he would never forget that first.

* * *

Prussia

Another old-time rival, but this one hadn't fallen too easy. Prussia was just as strong and twice as stubborn as Lithuania, and it had taken allies to bring this one down. And once he was, getting him into bed wasn't all that hard a step. And in many ways it had been just as fierce as their battles. Hands slipped so easily from sweat-slick skin that it was difficult to get a proper hold, and more than once a grip of teeth had come in to the mix. The two of them had come out on the other side looking much like they did after a fight, only that there were no losers here.

* * *

America

Oh, America. The United Kingdom's Golden Boy. A hero and a saint. And also, more than a touch naive. He always knew more than he let on, but when it came to reading the brunette, the blond was always left puzzled. He'd underestimated his live-in maid more than once in his time there. What America thought would be an easy seduction and a satisfying fuck had turned out to be much more then he had hoped for. America learned that day, as his hands grasped the headboard with enough force to knock his glasses from it, that Lithuania was anything but meek and subservient; a victim of abuse who needed saving. He also wrote it up as one of the best times of his life. He developed a deep admiration for the older nation, which would carry on even after he had left.

* * *

Denmark

It was something no one had expected, this one. But when it came right down to it, it just made sense. The both of them could lament the loss of an Empire, and the constant battles that came from it. They'd conquered, they'd lost, and they both loved a good fight as well as a good drink. It was clumsy to start with, as neither of them was familiar with any other partner before them. But discovering each other was just as exciting as discovering new land, even if they couldn't keep it.

* * *

France

The real point with this one was: Who hadn't? France had turned out to be a horrible savior in the end, but his confidence and willingness to try had made him perfect for a rebellious liaison. The Frenchman had only heard stories about the brunette's conquests, which even in the past were sometimes more grand than his own. Just because he was being saved, didn't mean he had to be the damsel in distress. France had found his own seduction turned on end when Lithuania welcomed him into his home.

* * *

Germany

Perhaps the German had not believed his brother about the unassuming brunette. When he had visited with Russia, Lithuania seemed every bit the quiet type. But when his own home was threatened, Lithuania had shown his stubborn side. At first he had welcomed the German's advances as aid in liberating him (another day, another failed savior). But when it had become clear that the blond's intentions were to have more than Lithuania had bargained for, he'd shown Germany that his brother's stories were true. Perhaps the German had a guilty conscience to begin with, because he could only enjoy the consequence he brought upon himself. One might even say he only continued his advances into Lithuania's home because of it.

* * *

China

It had begun as a simple sparring match. Relations between the Soviet and China were all well and good at the time, and so no one thought anything of their friendship. Bonding over martial arts was easy, and had quickly become something else. A mutual admiration of lithe strength, and of battling giants and oppressive outsiders. After exhausting each other with feints and carefully blocked blows, they'd fallen together to the mats. They'd traced each other's scars with damp fingertips afterwards, and whispered sweet words of healing through them.

* * *

Canada

America's brother was nothing like him. This is what Lithuania had decided the day that the blond had visited while his brother was out. He listened much better, and he spoke much more softly. In fact, in some ways he was more like France, yet with UK's polite side. But either way, he'd sounded like no one but himself when a mixture of bickering about their neighbors and family and innocent flirting had carried them straight to bed. If the Canadian reminded him of anyone, it was himself. The stubborn pride that resided under that sweet expression, and the passionate lover that came out when cornered like he was. They'd even had time to repeat the process in the shower before America got home, none the wiser.

* * *

Sweden

Perhaps it was a bit of a back-stab to his former ally Denmark, but he couldn't help it. Sweden was tall and quiet, and though he was very strong he was also very shy. At the time, a break from Poland's louder personality was a blessing. And the man took care of his brother now and then, so he was to be respected. Once those glasses were off, that intense gaze was enough to frighten most, but not the Lithuanian. He'd locked eyes with the taller nation while they were on equal ground, the both of them reaching a gratification they couldn't otherwise get at the time.


End file.
